memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Janice Rand
Janice L. Rand was a human Starfleet officer who had a long career in Starfleet, starting as a Yeoman aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] to Commander and Communications Officer aboard the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]]. Early Life and Career Janice L. Rand was born on Earth in 2232. She soon moved off of Earth with her parents, who were explorers, and spent most of her early life aboard ships or stations. (''TOS'' comic: "Blaze of Glory"; USS Enterprise Officer's Manual) At the age of 13, Janice and her family were travelling when their ship's warp engines blew. They were forced to travel for three years at sub-light speed until they reached the planet Saweoure. Because the family did not have money to spend on repairs, they sold their spaceship and settled on Saweoure, where they were forced into slavery. One night Janice and her two brothers, Ben and Sirri, managed to sneak unto a cargo shuttle and escape Saweoure, by hiding in a cargo container. After this the Rands snuck into the refugee camp on Faience. The Rand children were allowed to stay on Faience and Janice was given legal guardianship of her brothers. In 2264, Rand signed up as a yeoman for the Starfleet services department. (''TOS'' novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Aboard the Enterprise (NCC-1701) Shortly after being employed as a yeoman she is dispatched to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] as Captain James T. Kirk's personal yeoman. In the beginning Rand was very unsure of herself and her abilities, and ended up working constantly on all the paperwork that Captain Kirk gave her. Kirk and Dr. Leonard H. McCoy realised that she had problems and assigned her to work with Amelinda Lukarian on designing adverts and posters for the Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville Company, a job which she enjoyed and started to relax around the captain. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Later in 2264, Rand left the Enterprise to undergo more training as a yeoman and was replaced by Barbara Smith. Smith and Kirk never took to each other, with Kirk constantly referring to her as Jones. When Smith transferred off the Enterprise in 2265, Rand accepted her old position aboard the ship. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #3: Enterprise). In the year that Rand had been away from the Enterprise she had become more professional and more dilligent to her duties, and become close friends with Captain Kirk, while making him eat correctly, and sorting out the essential duties and paperwork. Her professional attitude, made her look quite fearsome to midshipman aboard ship. (TOS episode: "The Corbomite Maneuver" and novel: The Janus Gate, #1: Present Tense). In 2266, a duplicate of Captain Kirk was created during a transporter malfunction. His bestial and lustful half seduced Rand and attempted to sexually assault her.(TOS novel: "Star Trek 8", TOS episode: "The Enemy Within"). Leave of Absence In 2267, Rand took a leave of absence and left the Enterprise, and gave birth to a daughter, Annie Rand, in 2268. Unfortunately, Annie died of an unspecified illness a few weeks later, and Janice decided to return to Starfleet. Although the child's father was never known, Janice herself believed it to have been the evil transporter duplicate of Captain Kirk. (TOS novel: The Captain's Daughter). The Dream Walkers In 2270, Starfleet had so much faith in Rand that they sent her on a covert mission to monitor the Chuniikites, a race that was engaged in civil war. A few weeks later she was declared missing-in-action, and the crew of the Enterprise began having daydreams of past missions, in which Rand was the common denominator. (TOS comic: "The Dream Walkers"). Starfleet Officer Return to the Enterprise In 2272, Janice was assigned to the refitted USS Enterprise as Chief Petty Officer. On one of her first days on duty, while operating the transporter, a malfunction led to the death of Commander Sonak and Admiral Lori Ciana, which traumatised her. (TOS novelization: Star Trek: The Motion Picture). Starfleet Command Following the Enterprise's returned to Earth in 2278. At this time Rand decided to undergo officer training, and was made an ensign in 2281. Immediately after, she was assigned to Starbase 1 where she worked for the communications division, and was later assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. (''VOY'' episode: "Flashback"; and TOS movie: "Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home"). Aboard the Excelsior When Captain Hikaru Sulu assumed command of the ''USS Excelsior'' in 2288, Sulu requested that newly-promoted Lieutenant Commander Rand be assigned to the Excelsior as communications officer, and she remained at that post for the rest of her career. (TOS novel: Starfleet Academy, and War Dragons; TLE novel The Sundered) ''Discrepancy note: In the DC Comics story Tests of Courage and all DC stories featuring the Excelsior crew that followed, Rand is referred to as Sulu's first officer.'' Appearances 'Comics' * "Blaze of Glory" * "The Dream Walkers" Episodes *'TOS' ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" ** "The Enemy Within" ** "The Man Trap" ** "The Naked Time" ** "Charlie X" ** "Balance of Terror" ** "Miri" ** "The Conscience of the King" *'VOY' ** "Flashback" Movies * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Novels * Starfleet Academy * #1: The Entropy Effect * #5: The Prometheus Design * #6: The Abode of Life * Enterprise: The First Adventure * #76: The Captain's Daughter * #87: My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise * The Janus Gate #1: Present Tense * The Captain's Table: War Dragons * The Lost Era: The Sundered 'Short Stories' External Links Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Rand, Janice Images Janice Rand 2264-2293 Image:YeomanJaniceRand-2264.jpg|Yeoman Janice Rand, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), in 2264. Image:rand2266.jpg|Yeoman Janice Rand, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), in 2266. Image:CPO_Janice_Rand.jpg|Chief Petty Officer Janice Rand, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), in 2272. Image:Rand2286.jpg|Lieutenant Janice Rand at Starfleet Headquarters in 2286. Image:Rand2293.jpg|Lt. Commander Janice Rand, USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) in 2293. Other Pictures Image:Rand&Kirk-EnemyWithin-2266.jpg|"The Enemy Within" Image:Rand encounters Duplicate Kirk2.jpg|"The Enemy Within" Image:Kirk&Rand-Miri-2264.jpg|"Miri" Image:Rand&Kirk-BalanceOfTerror-2266.jpg|"Balance of Terror" Image:Janice&Kirk_Balance_of_Terror.jpg|"Balance of Terror" Image:JaniceRand&Kirk_UpClose.jpg